Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to a method of using a rod and anchor system, and more particularly directed to a method of using rod and anchor system utilizing anchors capable of use with a variety of rod type for correction of spinal abnormalities.
Description of the Related Art
In human anatomy, the spine is a generally flexible column that can take tensile and compressive loads. The spine also allows bending motion and provides a place of attachment for tendons, muscles and ligaments. Generally, the spine is divided into four sections: the cervical spine, the thoracic or dorsal spine, the lumbar spine, and the pelvic spine. The pelvic spine generally includes the sacrum and the coccyx. The sections of the spine are made up of individual bones called vertebrae. Also, the vertebrae are separated by intervertebral discs, which are situated between adjacent vertebrae.
There are a variety of different spinal abnormalities, including for example, improper curvatures, deformed vertebrae, misaligned vertebrae, which may be cured or mitigated by implantation of certain devices. Such devices can include articles and mechanisms useful for repairing damaged portions of the spine, stabilizing portions of the spine, or even changing the position of the spine to a more natural state. In certain instances, rod and anchor systems are commonly employed when portions of the spine need to be realigned, such as in patients with abnormal curvatures. These systems typically include anchors that can be implanted within the bone of the spine and attached to a rod extending along the abnormal portion of the spine, such that the rod provides rigid support for urging the spine to a more healthy position.
Implantation of a rod and anchor system typically involves the fixation of a plurality of screws that are precisely placed within the patient's spine. Current rod and anchor systems offer treatment options by providing a selection of rods and anchors in different sizes. Generally, in a pre-operatory diagnosis, the surgeon estimates the best combination of rods and anchors based upon certain criteria, such as the size, age, and general health of the patient, and the severity of the abnormality. However, unexpected conditions associated with the health of the spine, severity of the condition, and other factors may lead to a change in the rod and anchor architecture during the surgical procedure. Such changes are fraught with potential problems including, a longer surgical procedure exposing the patient to a greater risk of infection and additional trauma, tiring of the surgeon and staff, trial and error design changes, and ultimately a potential for implantation of a rod and anchor system not properly suited for the intended task,
Because of the nature of treating spinal deformities or degenerative conditions, and the critical function of the spine, implants and methods of treating deformities must be suitably developed to ensure patient recovery and proper implant performance. Accordingly, the industry continues to demand improvements in such implants.